


Stronger Together

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (yukisayo style), Extreme Hand Holding, F/F, Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically the final convo of the waterpark event, but gayer!, rest of Roselia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: After a long day at the water park, Sayo and Yukina talk about their feelings and the future.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am help. the typos are coming

Toconut Park was packed with people all clamouring to see the fireworks show, and yet, in this moment, it felt like her and Yukina were completely alone.

Yukina’s eyes were lit up by the flashing colours in front of them, but Sayo could tell she wasn’t really paying much attention. Especially after her comments about Ako and Rinko, it was clear that Yukina didn’t actually care that much about the park itself.

It prompted her to begin a conversation she’d been wanting to have since that day in the studio, when Lisa had magicked five tickets to the waterpark like it was nothing, and Yukina had quickly agreed to go. “It’s funny of you to talk of our bandmates being focused on different aspects of the show, when you’ve been distracted all day.”

Maybe that turned out a little harsher than she’d meant it to, but Yukina was hardly a sweet talker herself. So instead of being offended, she simply turned towards Sayo and offered her a gentle, questioning look.

Sayo couldn’t deny the little flip her stomach did at that. But that wasn’t her focus right now.

“You’d never heard of this park beforehand, and yet you gladly agreed to come. But I think I understand why.” Sayo gave a tiny smile. “You wanted to know how the other members act and think outside of the band, correct?”

Yukina’s own grin was a little… bashful? She looked downwards slightly, her hand that was closest to Sayo in a light grip around the metal barrier that separated them from the area the show was taking place in. “...Yes. That's exactly it. So you noticed.”

Sayo nodded. “And I don’t think I was the only one. I think everyone saw something a little different about you today. I could never imagine you wanting to visit a theme park, and you have been acting strange.” While it was true the others had noticed something was up, Sayo doubted they had began to wonder _why._ Sayo couldn’t blame them. She had a habit of thinking about Yukina more often than not, partly because they were so similar, and partly for… other reasons.

Yukina looked genuinely surprised. “I didn’t think I was doing anything too abnormal…”

Had she really not noticed the peculiarity of her own behaviour? Then and again, it was Yukina, the girl who lacked any form of self-awareness, as Lisa sometimes put it (but in more brash terms). “It was completely unnatural for you,” Sayo said confidently.

Yukina bit her lip, her gaze drawn downwards once again. Oh- oh god, Sayo felt a little bad, now. More than that, actually. But she didn’t trust herself to be any good at reassuring Yukina, so she instead opted for a swift way to move the conversation along. “Still, I am wondering what your reason would be for doing all this.”  
  
Yukina hung in the same position for another moment, barely even making it clear she had heard Sayo’s words. Then she looked up, eyes set firmly ahead, fingers tapping against metal. “You remember our SMS performance, surely?”

Sayo nodded. She doubted anyone in Roselia would forget that particular moment in a hurry.

“After our failure there, we were torn apart because we each had our own aspirations and were unable to stand together as one cohesive unit.”

Yukina’s calm, confident expression began to break a little. “I don't want that to _ever_ happen again... That's the thought that went through my mind.”

Was Sayo imagining things, or had Yukina’s voice cracked ever so slightly as she’d said that? It was so unlike her, if you were thinking of Yukina from a purely professional, musical standpoint, as Sayo once had so long ago, but now, over a year later, the emotions splashed across Yukina’s face were just like her.

When Sayo looked at her, right now, in this very moment, and saw the sadness, regret and _fear_ in Yukina’s eyes, she was reminded of the girl who had so vulnerably stood in front of them not once, but twice when she had fallen, proclaiming her desire to stay with Roselia even after she had messed up. Of the girl who had looked up at Sayo, eyes wide, when Sayo had asked her to consider who she truly was. And most of all, it made her remember the Yukina who had seen her struggle, and offered her advice and support, even though she knew Sayo would ultimately have to make her own choices.

Yukina may not be aware of it herself, but it was clear to Sayo from every word of encouragement or joy, of the determined gleam in her eyes after a successful live, or even the expression she wore now, her normally neutral face torn by the sheer memories of their almost-split, that Yukina had fallen in love with Roselia.

Sayo shifted a little closer, and brought her hand up to rest next to Yukina's against the cool metal bar.

“Is that your reason for coming here together?” she asked gently.

“I thought I could witness a side of them I can't see when we're together as Roselia. As we experience each other's interests, what we see and understand changes as well. At least I think so.” Yukina said, looking back at Sayo and smiling a little wider.

“Hence you going along with Udagawa-san’s antics, and wanting to go on the slide,” Sayo chuckled a little at the events that had transpired earlier in the day. “But I suppose you are right. You can learn a lot from seeing things from another’s perspective.”

Yukina’s hand danced against the bar. It was very unlike her to fidget. Was she perhaps feeling nervous about something? And if so, what?  
  
Sayo decided to keep talking. “Still... Just when I thought perhaps you were actually enjoying your time at this park, it turns out you were thinking about Roselia all along.”  
  
Yukina actually laughed at that. “Sayo, do I look like one to enjoy water rafting?”

...She had a point, there.

Yukina leaned back. “Me thinking about Roselia isn’t unusual, however. It comes to mind more often than not. It doesn’t matter what I’m doing, really.” The same vulnerability was back in her voice, as her dancing fingers travelled closer to Sayo’s.

“That just shows how much Roselia means to you, Minato-san,” Sayo said, unable to hold back her smile at the thought. “And I feel the same way about it.”  
  
At what point had Roselia transitioned from being ‘the band they played in’ to so, so much more? A name for the feeling they only had when all five of them were in sync? For Sayo, it had changed from a vehicle to achieve her goals to a place of comfort, of sanctuary, where she could feel loved and appreciated by the people closest to her. Was it the same for Yukina? It had to be - nothing short of special would accompany Yukina’s mind all day.

In a surge of bravery, Sayo reached out until her hand met Yukina’s proper, allowing Yukina to place her palm on top of the back of Sayo’s hand. It was so, so warm. Sayo idly thought she would forget how to breathe, soon.

Yukina pretended to look at the fireworks show again. “Then and again, I’m not sure if my plan worked.”

“Really? Why is that?” Sayo asked, as Yukina’s thumb brushed over her skin. Sayo had to stop herself from letting out a content sigh. That would be far too embarrassing.

“I did learn more about the others today, but they were all… mundane.” Yukina said. “Not that I don’t treasure them, but I wish I could understand everyone more. Perhaps even as much as I understand you.”

Sayo couldn’t hide her embarrassment now. “M-Me?”

“Who else?” Yukina said. “From the start, we’ve shared a goal, and since then, we’ve grown even more together as people. I don’t think it would be outrageous to say two people who have helped each other as much as we have would have an important connection. Don’t you agree?”

“I… yes, of course,” Sayo said, barely choking out her words, “it’s just, that makes me very happy to hear.”

“That’s good then, isn’t it?” Yukina hummed, before peering more closely at Sayo. "The tips of your ears are red.”

Sayo groaned. She always blushed far too easily, and especially so around Yukina. But she didn’t make any effort to deny it, nor move her hand away from underneath Yukina’s.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, until Sayo remembered Yukina’s original concern. “I don’t think you can necessarily decide if you understand someone better right away.”

Yukina turned to her again, gaze curious.

“You might think the things you learned about our bandmates today are minor,” Sayo said, “but every little thing they do reflects them as a person. For example, Shirokane-san only got on the waterslide out of all the more popular rides, but that shows that although she was hesitant to get on the other rides, she recognised her fear and overcame it when she got on the slide.”

“And that tells me that she is a strong person, due to realising her weaknesses and striving to overcome them.” Yukina finished.

Sayo giggled. That was embarrassing too, but something within her said that she didn’t care if Yukina saw all of her embarrassing sides. “I think you should give yourself a little more credit, Minato-san.”

“Perhaps…” Yukina sighed. “It has been over a year since Roselia was made, after all.”

“Indeed,” Sayo said. “And in any case, I believe it is vital for the five of us to spend time together. By doing that, we learn new things about each other and ourselves, strengthen our bonds, and grow as a band, without even realising it.” 

Yukina gave her another smile - how many had she flashed at Sayo in this conversation alone? Her heart was fluttering in her chest. “I see. If that’s how you view it, Sayo, then…” Yukina lifted her hand from above Sayo’s, but Sayo didn’t even have time to miss the contact before Yukina coaxed her hand to turn over and link with Yukina’s, their fingers interlocking. “Maybe I’ll believe in my abilities to understand others a little more.”

“I think you deserve to give yourself that,” Sayo said. “And although it may be less important, I…” She trailed off, a little embarrassed at what she was going to say next.

But then Yukina gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and Sayo was reminded that Yukina cared about her, and what she had to say.

“I’d like to spend more time with you,” Sayo said. “Alone.”

Yukina raised her eyebrows. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Sayo said. “It may be completely unnecessary, and not as beneficial to the band, but-”

“I’d like that too,” Yukina said, before Sayo could ramble much further.

“Huh?”

“You heard what I said, Sayo.” Yukina continued. “I want to spend more time with you, and get to know you better even more than I already do. That would make me _very_ happy.”

Sayo looked at Yukina in full, from her long, silver locks tied up into a neat ponytail, to their intertwined hands positioned perfectly between them. A symbol of the bond they shared, and would continue to share as time went on. Sayo knew they may face challenges in the future, ones she had no way of seeing ahead, but with Yukina, she felt she could face them head on. There was no reason to be afraid when Yukina was by her side.

“It’s settled, then.” Sayo said.

“Indeed it is,” Yukina replied. “I look forward to what’s to come, with us.”

Sayo didn’t know how to reply to Yukina’s genuine, honest words that made her feel a combination of positive emotions she had barely known a year ago, so instead she offered her own squeeze, and turned back to the fireworks show.

The show was gorgeous, with reds and yellows and purples and greens splashing across the sky, but Sayo couldn’t help but have her attention stolen by the girl next to her, the one who had found her when she needed her most, and who had helped her through her many struggles, always there to remind Sayo of why she continued on as she struggled along her own path. A path that they often shared. And while Sayo didn't know what the future held, she knew that she had made it through so much already, and emerged a better person on the other side. 

A lot of that was thanks to Yukina.

So no matter what was thrown at her - with Roselia, and Yukina, Sayo would face it head on, with no doubts in her heart.

They were stronger together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy lesbian day of visibility! I think yukisayo are incredibly gay
> 
> comments v much appreciated mwah mwah


End file.
